Generally, there is equipped with a fire alarm system for detecting and alarming fire in large buildings, buildings for a commercial or business use and general structures for a residential use. As shown in FIG. 4, the fire alarm system includes a fire alarm 30 connected to a power supply 32 through a switch 31 which is operated by a control signal from a temperature sensor 33 mounted on predetermined places within those buildings. That is, when the temperature sensor 33 detects an exceeding level of temperature from its surroundings, the switch 31 is turned to an on-state, allowing the power supply 32 to supply the power to the fire alarm 30. As a result, an audible or visual alarm is emitted by the fire alarm 30 to inform people within the buildings of an occurrence of fire.
The background art fire alarm system described above, however, has shortcoming in that the system cannot deliver information about a location of a fire occurrence, e.g., an address or telephone number of the building suffering from a fire to fire fighting personnel or a fire station in a prompt manner, thereby making it difficult to promptly get the fire under control, since the system is constructed to notify only residents within the building of the emergency situation. This is understood from the following situation. When a fire breaks out in a building, reporting the fire emergency situation to a fireman is normally made in such a manner that a person within the building makes a phonecall to a fire station. At the moment, the reporter is usually requested for giving detail information about an address of the building, a self-introduction of the reporter, truth or falsehood on the report, etc., resulting in the fireman arriving at the building suffering from the fire after a prolonged time period, thereby losing a chance to make a quick extinguishment in an early stage of the fire development.
Furthermore, in the event that there's no man in a building, e.g., at night, the fire report to the fire station is significantly delayed, resulting in serious damage from the fire.